The Stories That Stick With You
by The Convergence
Summary: For Em: Zachary needs help understanding a Christmas story, so he turns to the smartest person he can find – His mother.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Em  
 **Character:** Zachary Fitz-Simmons  
 **Other Characters Used:** Jemma Simmons  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, Em! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 **The Stories That Stick With You**

 _Zachary needs help understanding a Christmas story, so he turns to the smartest person he can find – His mother._

* * *

Zachary Fitz-Simmons closed the book he was reading with a small frown. He'd read the story through several times, but he still wasn't sure he understood it. And he also wasn't sure he cared. It was a story, and a rather simple one at that. One of many in the collection he had gotten from the library. And yet the story nagged at him.

He let out a small sigh and got off of his bed, trying to find something to distract himself. He had several half completed projects in his room, and he attempted to focus on them for the next hour but found himself still dwelling on the story. With a frustrated sigh, he grabbed the book and headed downstairs. He needed to find someone to talk to about this.

The first person he came across was his mother, Jemma Simmons, who was in the middle of decorating the living room of their cabin for Christmas. At the moment, she was setting up a ceramic Christmas village set on the mantel-piece over the fireplace. "Mother?" he said, walking over to her.

"Yes?" she said, turning to face him, a bright smile on her face. "What can I help you with?"

"How did you know I needed help?" Zach asked.

"Your forehead furrows exactly like your father's when he's frustrated by a problem he can't solve," Simmons said, smiling even wider. "So what is it?"

"It's this story, I read," Zach said, lifting the book and flipping to the page. "I'm not sure I understand it, which is frustrating enough, but then I'm not sure why that is frustrating me, which frustrates me further…" He let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Maybe you can help me make sense of it?"

"Well I'll certainly try," Simmons said, walking over to the sofa and gesturing for Zach to join her. "What story is it?"

"It's called 'The Gift of the Magi,'" Zach said, opening the collection of O Henry stories to the Christmas story.

"Oh, I love that one," Simmons said. "It's very romantic, especially this time of year."

"That's what I don't understand," Zachary said. "I don't understand why the two of them did what they did. Why the woman cut off her hair and the husband sold his watch…I mean, I understand that it was to get the money to buy the other a gift…but their gifts are useless now, because they sold the thing the other got the gift for." He looked to his mother. "How is that romantic?"

Simmons let out a small chuckle. "You are so much like your father," she commented. "You're thinking about this story too logically. Yes, the gifts are useless, but that's not the point. Or…it is, but that's what makes it romantic." She scooted a little closer to him. "You see, it's the lengths to which they both went in an effort to give the other something for Christmas that make it romantic. They gave up the one thing of value they had in the world in an effort to get something nice for each other. Because that's all they had to give." She lightly rubbed the back of his head. "Does that help?"

Zachary nodded slowly. "So…it was not the action of the woman selling her hair, or the man selling his watch that is important…but the motivation behind the actions?"

"Exactly," Simmons said. "That's what the author was trying to explain in the final paragraph of the story."

"But he first says that they weren't wise," Zach said, pointing to the line of the book. "He even calls them children. So...are they wise, or aren't they?"

"They're both," Simmons said. "You see...giving up their most prized possession, the only item of value they had in the world, is, on one level, very foolish. Though the woman's hair will grow back, her husband will likely never see his watch again. So the chain she bought him is useless. But, what the author is trying to say makes them as wise as the magi, who brought gifts in another Christmas story - very expensive gifts in fact - is the value of what they gave up to purchase the gifts. It's not the gift that matters. It's the cost of the gifts."

Zach nodded slowly. "I think I understand now," he said. "And I think I can see how it is a romantic story, in a way." He closed the book and gave his mother a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Simmons said. "And, if you would like to continue to express that thanks, you can help me decorate the house before your father and sister get home" She gave his leg a pat as she got to her feet. "Come on."

Zach let out a small sigh and, somewhat reluctantly, got to his feet to help his mother.

"And, just for the record," Simmons said as she led him over to the box of decorations, "if your father and I had to give up everything we had for you and your sister, we wouldn't hesitate to do it."

Zach smiled, giving her a small nod. "Noted," he said as he bent over and picked up a small ceramic apartment building from the box. He studied it for a moment, his mind drifting back to the story. A small smile drifted over his face as he placed it on the mantle next to the rest of the set. He then reached for another piece as his mother went to grab the next box of decorations.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
